


Kuroko's Confrontation

by Aikawa_L801



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, seme/uke, uh... domestic fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikawa_L801/pseuds/Aikawa_L801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise hadn't been himself lately - he avoided Kuroko's kisses. Kuroko was worried. He needed to find out why. And he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Confrontation

There was something wrong with Kise.

 

Lately, every time Kuroko wanted to kiss him, Kise would give him many excuses or pretend that he didn't hear Kuroko. Of course, there was a time where Kuroko made a sudden attack on him, and Kise managed to escape, albeit barely. Attack him during his sleep? Kuroko had once considered the idea, but he was not that desperate for a kiss… and the idea of it being fun didn't occur to him as 'unresponsive' Kise was boring… to Kuroko, at least.

 

But still, what had caused Kise to act this way?

 

Kuroko contemplated silently on a sofa in the living room, his arms neatly folded against his chest. He tried his best to recall Kise's recent attitude towards him and any of his behaviour Kuroko considered unusual.

 

So far, Kise was acting like always — except that he was avoiding Kuroko every time Kuroko wanted to kiss him.

 

Did something happen? Or did Kise hide something from him? If so, what was it? Kuroko began to think of several possibilities. Then, he widened his eyes.

 

Could it be... that he was a bad kisser? And he was so bad at it that Kise didn't want to kiss him... and Kise was tired of him and instead of telling him he wanted to break up because he didn't want to hurt Kuroko's feelings, he avoided him so Kuroko could slowly realise his message... and...

 

Kuroko bit his lips.

 

But then, it was just his assumption and he might be wrong. Still, he knew there was the possibility of him being right. The only way for him to confirm it was by asking Kise.

 

That was it.

 

Kuroko decided he would ask him later, and Kise better be ready to have a good explanation about this.

 

Kuroko knew he, too, better be ready to accept the answer he would get from Kise - even if it hurt him later.

 

* * *

 

Kise flopped on the sofa, feeling satisfied after the dinner.

 

"Ah, as usual Tetsuya-cchi's cooking is delicious~" he complimented as his eyes closed, enjoying the comfort he felt from the softness of the sofa.

 

At the kitchen, Kuroko shut the tap off after he was done washing the dishes and dried his wet hands with a towel before he went to pick Nigou up which was sitting patiently next to his leg.

 

He then made his way to the sofa Kise was on, lowering himself to sit beside Kise with Nigou on his lap. With his eyes closed, Kise could only feel the sofa bounced a bit and the presence of someone — whom he knew it was Kuroko, of course — next to him.

 

Kise didn't bother opening his eyes to see what Kuroko was doing — staring at him. But when Kise opened his eyes, he could almost feel like his heart dropped literally at the sight in front of him.

 

It was Kuroko, whom his face was too close to Kise's, looking like he was about to kiss him. Looking like, as instead of closing his eyes, Kuroko was staring at Kise.

 

As a reflex, Kise backed his head from Kuroko's, yelping while his eyes widened.

 

"Tetsuya-cchi! Don't scare me like that!" He whined, his voice was loud but not loud enough to make Kuroko flinch.

 

"... er, Tetsuya-cchi?" Kise questioned as Kuroko's face went closer to his face, while he backed slowly until he realised he couldn't go further.

 

"Ryouta-kun," Kuroko began, "Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

 

Kise could hear the threatening tone in Kuroko's voice, and it scared him.

 

"N-no..." Kise stammered.

 

"Really?" Kuroko stared into Kise's eyes.

 

"Y-yes."

 

A drop of sweat fell down the side of Kise's face. He didn't know why did Kuroko act this way, but he knew he meant serious business. Kise would like to think of any possible reason, but with Kuroko staring into him as if he could penetrate his mind, there was no way he could have a clear, properly functioning mind.

 

"Then, tell me why you've been avoiding me lately."

 

_Eh?_

 

Kise was puzzled.

 

"W-What do you mean...? Since when... How...?"

 

"You avoided me every time I want to kiss you."

 

_Ah._

 

So, that was what Kuroko was talking about. Kise suddenly felt guilty. Now, he had to explain his action. But, before that...

 

"Umm, Tetsuya-cchi... Can we get into a comfortable position first?"

 

Kuroko pulled himself enough to give Kise space for him to adjust himself in a comfortable position, but he remained on his knees. When Kise finished adjusting himself, Kuroko instantly sat on his lap.

 

Kise shrieked. "Te-Tetsuya-cchi! What are you doing! Do you know how dangerous it can be if you're in this position!"

 

Feeling his cheeks warm, he covered his face with both hands, looking at Kuroko through the spaces between his fingers.

 

"Ryouta-kun, we've been married for two years," Kuroko stated, emotionlessly. But internally, he was enjoying the scene.

 

"S-Still..."

 

"Now, answer my question."

 

"About that... I have a white thingy inside my mouth and it's painful," Kise replied, his voice muffled by his hands. "That's why I can't kiss Tetsuya-cchi."

 

"White thingy?" Kuroko frowned.

 

Kise nodded. "Here," He pulled his lower lip opened, near the area where the white spot was on — close to the edge of the right side of Kise's lower lip corner. It was round and slightly big, with its round end coloured red. Just by looking at it, Kuroko could already imagine how painful it was. But when he saw how teary-eyed Kise was, perhaps the sore was more painful than he could imagine.

 

Kuroko didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Kise, burying his face on his chest. Kise was about to ask him what was wrong, but Kuroko suddenly spoke.

 

"I thought... you avoided me because I am a bad kisser," Kise widened his eyes when he heard it. "But, now I'm relieved to hear that."

 

"No-! You're not - I mean - you're a good kisser, Tetsuya-cchi! Y-You always give amazing kisses! And I love them!" Kise sputtered.

 

Kuroko lifted his head and looked at him blankly, trying to make sense of what Kise was telling before he let out a small laugh.

 

"Thank you, Ryouta-kun," Kuroko said with a smile, which Kise just smiled sheepishly.

 

There was a brief silence.

 

"Ryouta-kun?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"... Is it okay if I kiss you?"

 

Kise blushed, slightly gaping at the question. As he was too flustered to make a coherent answer, he just nodded and closed his eyes after, bracing himself for the upcoming kiss.

 

But, it didn't come.

 

Kise opened his eyes, and was startled at the blue eyes which were staring blankly into his eyes. Captivated, he did not realise he was too, staring back into the beautiful blue orbs before him.

 

They were in that position for a long time, until the blue eyes softened. Feeling like they were mesmerised by each other again, they smiled as Kuroko leaned towards Kise, planting his kiss gently on his lips.

 

While Kise and Kuroko were in their own world, Nigou was resting next to them where Kuroko had once sat, looking at them.

 

If dogs could sigh, it would be the thing Nigou would do as he watched them.

 

~Fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any grammar errors, do tell me! I'm still learning and this is unbeta-ed, so it'd help me a lot to make improvements. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
